


t shirt and ex boxes

by FandomFreak_Auslly



Category: Austin & Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak_Auslly/pseuds/FandomFreak_Auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally talk about their memory boxes. After Duets and Destiny.





	

As Austin walked into his and Ally's apartment he looked around from his girlfriend but couldn't find her. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see Ally dancing and listening to some pop song, baking. It had been her day off from recording and stuff. 

He smiled wider when he realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a t-shirt for some band called R5. Only, it was HIS t shirt. She was wearing it with a pair of pink skinny jeans. She was so freaking adorable. He silently dropped his bag on the counter full of his dancing work out clothes for rehearsal, and made his way to get.

He came behind her, wrapping his long arms around her waist. "hello." 

Austin smiled as she jumped a bit, but relaxed back into him. He whispered into her ear, "I haven't seen that shirt since before we broke up, like five years ago." he smiled.

"ya I didn't realize that I'd taken it, and then I started wearing it, as like a comforter, and then we broke up, and I stuffed it in my Austin box in the back of the closet."

"Austin box??" He smirked, smug, not quite sure if what an Austin box was, like, Austin Moon merchandise or something?

"ya, like were I kept all of my stuff that reminded me of you. I have a little box filled with the pieces of my glass heels you gave me. I have all our pictures, all of our demos, everything. it's in the bedroom closet." She she told him.

"I have an Ally box. It had our prom picture my prom king crown, your songbook, Dougie the dolphin  
All kinds of stuff. I think I put it in the linen closet. I guess I have an Ally box." he told her. 

She smiled and turned in his arms, picking up one of the fresh baked cookies. He opened his month and she held it to so she could take a bite, and then are a bite herself. "good Thu g we don't need the breakup boxes anymore. I can't believe you kept that stuff." she murmured as she snuggled into his chest. 

Austin scooped Ally up, bridal style, and carried her over to the couch and cuddled into her, her eyes closed shut and Austin sighed in content, happy to have her back in his arms. Her and his well worn t shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so my first fic on this site, hope u like, please comment!!!!!


End file.
